


Let's do it backwards

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, Song: Marry You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 10:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19699228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: "Tony Stark does everything backwards: Adopt a kid, get married, propose, become boyfriends, date, then court".





	Let's do it backwards

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Sorelion/Miakii.  
> I had a great time writing it with you!   
> Hope everyone enjoys❤️

Honestly, the whole ‘will-they-won’t-they’  _ thing _ happening between Tony and Stephen had everyone on their last leg for quite a while now. Considering the two have been pining for a literal  _ year _ , it is quite amazing how none of them have pursued the other. This is something very unlike Tony, especially since he did have that ‘playboy’ moniker.

They did leave them alone for awhile after Tony drunkenly confesses how much he doesn’t want to screw it up with Stephen, that he’d rather stay where they were than ruin another budding relationship.

So, they were left alone in this limbo of more than friends but less than lovers. It is a delicate balance, a status quo untouched.

One day, that constant routine shatters when Tony announced the biggest end of the year party to be held by him. Anyone who is a big name celebrity or an important personel is personally invited or at least expected to show up. 

Tony and Stephen have been pining for a literal YEAR now, everyone (including themselves) have known and seen it, but none of them would take the first step. One night, they have like one hell of a huge Gala party, like everyone who's very important and a Big Name™ is invited. Tony is the host and Stephen is his date (they don't say date though) Obviously , all the Avengers are invited too, they DID help save the universe

At the gala itself, Peter gets into a small mishap and Tony has to save him by claiming "this is our kid, yeah we got the papers and everything, want to see?" which, he does and it surprises Peter. The boy sees the name of who the other 'supposed parent' is and just nearly laughs.

After that event and Stephen checking over Peter, he accidentally slips up and calls him "Papa" and Stephen is like ????? do u have a concussion??? Peter just shakes his head and heads on out.

Back at the party, Tony keeps hearing people talk about Stephen, they were asking what he is like, how gorgeous he is, wanting consultancy, etc. And Tony is just jealous af because no, Lisa, he won't go out with a harlot like you, he has standards...

And then Stephen comes in and immediately Tony zooms by his side and as those people look over him, Tony just puts his hand possessively around his waist and quietly whispered "play along". It surprises Stephen but he is also very pleased by it so he does as told. They walk around the event for a bit like that, he can feel Tony's hand grip his waist a bit tighter at certain groups of people.

So they leave the room for a bit, and he asks Tony if he's okay and he replies, "They're the worst of the bunch, I saw them look at you like a piece of meat and HEARD what they want with you and they can't!"

"Tony, I'm fine--"

"They can't have you, you're mine after all."

And at this point Stephen doesn't even care, he just says "yeah, I am, sure." because honestly everyone knows by now all of that pining and Tony just looks like he doesn't want Stephen to leave.

He doesn't wanna let him back to the group that eyes at Stephen like he’s some sort of exotic creature and let them look at him again like they have the right to, so Tony compromises.

He makes Stephen wear a wedding ring.

Stephen, amused, goes along with it and he has no idea where or why Tony has it, but it calms him down so why not really. This time, Tony spends the time around this party, his right hand still wrapped around his waist, parading him around as they show off their matching rings. In particular, when that nasty group is near, Tony deliberately kisses Stephen's left hand just to show it off.

And then the Avengers saw it and amused and in a teasing way, they asked Tony why they weren't invited to the wedding.

"Oh? You're all invited. The wedding is in two months."

Stephen just widens his eyes and is like "wait, did you just propose?" And Tony drags him to a bit more private area to talk to him

"It's been a year, Stephen and everyone pretty much knows how we're pinning and pretty much are together at this point. And I really do want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"We haven't even dated yet."

"That can be done tonight. Do you want the entire package as well? Being courted and stuff?"

Stephen laughs because of course Tony Stark never does things by the rules. He agrees, of course and by the end of the night, Peter congratulates his new parents (You adopted him already? Before we even got married and named me the other parent?????). 

"Congratulations on your wedding!"

"Yeah, it's been a tough night but my boyfriend and I managed."

"Wait, so we're boyfriends now?"

"Well, yeah. You said yes earlier right? Technically you're my fiance but to be a fiance, you kinda have to be my boyfriend. Unless you're into those arranged marriages--"

"Hold up, Tony. You mean to tell me you and Strange...?"

"We're still having a wedding if that's what you're asking. But I also have a date and have to court him tomorrow."

So the following day Tony bring Stephen breakfast in bed, leaving afterwards telling the other man to dress casually.

Once Stephen is downstairs he kisses Tony gently, before stepping back.

"Are you going to tell me where we going now"

Tony smiles and shakes his head in negative, before offering his hand.

Stephen sighs but takes it and let him be pulled along towards the car that is ready in front of the building.

Both step inside and after a whispering of Tony toward happy they drive off.

Stephen looked outside, from time to time to Tony. Till the other catches his eye and pulls him closer.

"You're going to like it" Tony smiles, holding him.

"I hope so"

Tony can't help but hope so too, after all this day was meant to romance Stephen and court him.

Eventually they stop in front of a building and Tony steps outside, holding the door open for Stephen.

"my lady" he smirks.

Stephen just blushes, before flipping him the finger. Once both out of the car, happy drives off after wishing them good luck.

Tony offers Stephen his arm and he holds it tight, walking along.

After a few seconds they stop in front of the door of the old building.

"let me cover your eyes" Tony says, holding a cloth.

Stephen nods, "okay".

Carefully Tony steps behind him, covering his eyes with the cloth. After this they step inside.

Tony guiding him along the halls, sometimes apologizing because he didn't warn quick enough. Eventually they come to a stop.

"Hold your eyes close" Tony whispers to him, once he agreed he felt him removing the cloth.

"Okay open your eyes".

As he does he has to blink first, but then he sees all the books. All books that are forbidden from the other libraries, a special collection with infinite knowledge.

"I didn't know what to do but I thought you would like this. You can read all day and we get lunch eventually and at the end you can take 2 books with you" Tony rambles meanwhile.

With a kiss he stops the man mid sentence.

"It's perfect Tony". 

And so they spent the whole afternoon reading, only to stop for a quick bite. 

At the end of the day Stephen walks around for almost an hour before deciding on two books to take back home. 

"So you had a great time" Tony asks once they're back at Stephens house, shifting his feet nervously. 

"Yes Tony, thank you", a kiss is placed on the others lips, before Stephen goes inside. 

*In the next weeks they go on more dates and slowly Tony starts to stay the nights too by Stephen. They're spent talking, about their past, future. Their nightmares and dreams. 

After six weeks they decide on a day for the wedding as well. July 16, the perfect summer day according to Peter and Wong. 

So they plan everything out in detail till the day arrives. 

This is it he thinks. Tony looks in the mirror once more, flattening his suit and making sure the rose was properly secured.

  
  


Just as he was about to turn around, the door opened and Peter's head peeked around the corner.

  
  


"Hey, Mr Stark. Are you ready?" he asked, walking inside.

  
  


Tony sighed, looking at himself, before turning towards the kid.

  
  


"I feel like I'm about to throw up at any moment", he eventually answered.

  
  


At this Peter walked towards him, before engulfing him in a hug.

  
  


"You will be alright, Mr Stark. The doctor loves you".

Peter had met Stephen a few weeks ago. It had went great, the teen couldn't stop rambling for minutes. Too curious about how he did his magic, no matter how often Stephen said it was an art, not just magic. 

"I know. I'm just nervous."

  
  


"I know but it will be all good once you see Stephen. Aaand we actually need to go now, because everyone is waiting for us", with these words Peter grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

  
  


The closer they came, the more butterflies Tony could feel moving around in his stomach, trying to escape.

  
  


Eventually they stopped in front of a big pair of wooden doors. Here, Peter offered him his arm.

  
  


The kid would walk him down the aisle, after having begged to be chosen for weeks.

  
  


Taking one last breath, he took the arm and opened the doors.

  
  


Immediately, the music started to play and all people stood up, following him with their eyes. Everyone who was at the final battle was here, with Nebula as the flower girl and Harley as the ring bearer.

  
  


However, he only had eyes for the man at the front. Stephen was wearing a black suit with an iron man tie, his cloak comfortably around his shoulders. After all, it was a big part of him and actually looked beautiful this way.

  
  


As he came closer he could see Stephen smiling at him, his eyes sparkling as he took in Tony.

  
  


Eventually Peter and he were in front of Stephen, Peter giving his hand over to the man before stepping aside by Nebula.

  
  


T'challa stepped closer. He would be the one to officiate their bond and make their marriage legit.

  
  


"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two people - Tony Stark and Stephen Strange", the king of Wakanda started off.

  
  


"Two people who got together after a horrible time for everyone. Who found hope and trust in the other. Who found someone who would love them endlessly."

  
  


At this, Tony could feel his eyes start to water. However, he would not cry yet. Steadily, he looked into Stephen's eyes.

  
  


"If I could get the rings". At these words, Harley stepped up, handing Tony and Stephen both their respective rings.

  
  


"Now, please repeat after me." His heart gave a little flutter, knowing this was it.

  
  


"With this ring I promise to take care of you in good and bad times. I promise to love and cherish you forever and to never leave your side".

  
  


He could hear both his and Stephens voices mixing together as they repeated the words while sliding the rings on each other’s ring finger.

  
  


T'challa smiled at both of them.

  
  


"With the power I have as king of Wakanda, I declare this marriage valid. You may kiss".

  
  


He wasn't even finished but Tony already leaped forward, placing his mouth over Stephens.

  
  


Not even the guest’s clapping and cheering could overpower the one thought that filled his head.

  
  


Finally he is mine and nothing can tear us apart.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
